My Lovely Brother
by Asahi Fuyu
Summary: warning : OOC, YAOI, dll. er, hubungan incest antara Lay dan Sehun (?)


Lay sedang memasak sarapan ketika sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sepasang lengan itu. Tak perlu melihat wajah si pemilik lengan untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

"Sehun, lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan memasakku jika kau memelukku seperti ini!"Lay memarahi orang yang memeluknya. Dia juga berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"pagi, hyung,"ucap Sehun tak mengacuhkan amukan Lay.

Chup.

Sehun memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Lay sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan Lay. Reaksi Lay? Ah, dia langsung membeku dan wajahnya memerah.

"Sehun...! Awas kau!?"teriak Lay marah. Dengan kesal dia mengusap pipinya yang dicium Sehun.

ww

"terimakasih atas makanannya,"ucap Lay dan Sehun bebarengan.

"ah, enak seperti biasanya, hyung."

"ya, sama-sama."

"hyung,"panggil Sehun, "nanaeun saranghaeyo,"ucap Sehun dengan senyuman lembut.

Lay menatap Sehun terkejut. Terbelalak. Bukan, ini bukan pengungkapan pertama kali dari Sehun tapi entah kenapa Lay selalu saja kaget mendengarnya. Wajah Lay memerah malu.

"a-apaan, sih! Kau ini dongsaeng-ku, jadi jangan bicara aneh-aneh!"bentak Lay sambil memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"bukan secara biologis,"sangkal Sehun. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Lay.

"tapi tetap saja kau dongsaeng-ku!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya mendengar bentakan Lay. Yah, Lay termasuk kakak penyabar dan jarang membentak Sehun. Dan yang paling membuat Sehun murung adalah Lay tidak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia juga mencintai Sehun. Jangan tanya darimana Sehun tau hal itu, dia cukup mengenal Lay untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Sehun, nado saranghaeyo,"ucap Lay lirih. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lay tidak percaya.

"apakah aku salah dengar?"batin Sehun.

"tapi bagaimana pun yang mereka tau kita adalah kakak adik. Jadi, biarkanlah kita seperti ini. Sudah cukup bagiku dengan mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya,"lanjut Lay. Setelah itu ia merapikan meja dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Grep.

Sehun memeluk Lay, "ya, hyung, ya, tak apa. Saranghaeyo, hyung, saranghaeyo,"Sehun sangat gembira karena Lay akhirnya mengakui perasaannya.

"a-, Sehun lepas! Bantu aku mencuci piring!"

"baik, baik."

ww

Hubungan Sehun dan Lay memang terlihat seperti biasanya namun sebenarnya sudah ada kemajuan. Lay sudah tidak lagi salah tingkah ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya, yah, walau ia masih merona malu. Sehun dan Lay sendiri sudah kencan beberapa kali –walau dimata orang lain itu tidak terlihat kencan dan Lay tidak mau mengakui kalau itu kencan-, dan masih banyak kemajuan yang lainnya.

Saat ini Sehun sedang menunggu kakaknya pulang. Yah, mereka memang 1 sekolah, namun berhubung Lay sudah di tahun terakhir sedangkan Sehun di tahun awal membuat Lay pulang lebih sore dari Sehun.

"ah, hyung, lama, nih, apa aku susul kekelasnya aja ya?"pikir Sehun. Mengangkat bahu, Sehun akhirnya berjalan menuju kelas Lay. Lay sudah terlambat 15 menit dari jam kepulangan Lay yang seharusnya.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kelas Lay. Tak terdengar suara apa pun dari dalam. Sehun membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Mengecek apakah Lay ada di dalam. Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat membuat membeku di tempat.

Di sana, di dalam ruangan Sehun melihat Lay sedang berciuman dengan laki-laki lain. Author ulangi BERCIUMAN! Gilanya, ini bukan hanya kedua bibir sekedar menempel tapi deepkiss. Lay sendiri membelalakkan tangannya dan menggapai-gapaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah tersadardari kekagetannya berjalan ke arah Lay. Kakinya menghentak lantai keras-keras, menandakan dia sangat marah. Sehun mengepalkan ke dua tangannya dan-

Duagh.

-Sehun memukul orang yang mencium Lay. Tak mempedulikan orang itu mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya yang terkoyak, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Lay.

"Sehun, Sehun, hentikan. Sakit Sehun. Lepaskan, oke. Aku bisa jalan sendiri,"bujuk Lay. Pasalnya dia kesulitan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang cepat dan genggaman Sehun ditangannya begitu kencang hingga membuatnya kesakitan.

ww

Brak.

Sehun langsung menutup pintu apartemen mereka begitu mereka sampai dan menjatuhkan Lay ke lantai.

"Sehun! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?"

Wajah Sehun tampak murung. Mungkin jika dia melupakan harga dirinya sebagai cowok dan amarah tak mendominasi mungkin setetes airmata sudah terjatuh dari matanya. Aura gelap menyelubunginya.

"apa yang aku lakukan, hyung? Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku mencoba melepaskan seseorang yang aku cintai dari ciuman paksaan orang yang tak kukenal!?"sentak Sehun, "ah, atau jangan-jangan kau menikmati ciuman itu, hyung?"tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"Sehun! Bagaimana bisa aku suka dicium oleh orang yang tak kusukai?! Jangan marah lagi, oke? Itu tadi hanya kecelakaan,"Lay berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

"ah, betulkah?"tanya Sehun sangsi. Saat ini seringai iblis tercetak.

"be-hmp-"

Apapun yang ingin diucapkan oleh Lay harus tertahan oleh ciuman Sehun. Lay menggapai-gapai udara di depannya. Badannya bergerak gelisah mencoba memberontak.

"hmph... mmmhph.."

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan Lay semakin berusaha memberontakan. Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha mendorong badan Sehun. Namun, dengan cepat tangan kanan Sehun menekan belakang kepala Lay, memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Lay, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"ngghhh.. mmpph, puah, hah.. hah.. hah.."

Lay dan Sehun berusaha meraup oksgen sebanyak mungkin pasca ciuman itu. walau egitu mereka belum berganti posisi.

"Sehun! Apa yang baru sa-mmppphh-"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Lay terputus oleh ciuman Sehun. Ciuman yang lebih dalam dan penuh hasrat daripada yang tadi. ditengah-tengah kegiatannya Sehun melepas dasi miliknya dan mengikatkannya pada kedua tangan Lay yang saat ini telah berbaring di bawahnya.

"Ngh.. Haahh… to, tol… ong… hen… ti… kan…," ucap Lay dengan suara terputus-putus disela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sehun menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalo aku bilang 'tidak mau', hyung? Hm?" cowok kepala putih itu mendekatkan bibirnya di leher Lay. Dikecupnya leher putih itu.

Sehun mengecup leher putih Lay sebagai permulaan permainan yang akan dimainkannya nanti. Digigitnya leher Lay lumayan keras.

"Akh!" jerit Lay. Sehun tersenyum. Dijilatnya gigitan itu dengan lidahnya yang hangat. Kemudian diciumnya. Terus menerus. Sampai beberapa titik di leher Lay di tandai oleh _kissmark_ Sehun. Desahan-desahan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Lay semakin membuat kepala putih ini bersemangat.

Puas dengan leher. Sehun berpindah kearah dada Lay. Di tempat itu. Dia membuat _kissmark_ hampir sama banyak dengan di leher Lay. Cowok berambut coklat itu hanya bisa merintih dan mendesah dibawah tubuh Sehun. Lay sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terikut arus permainan yang dibawakan cowok kepala putih itu. Tapi pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong. Dia menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari ini.

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dipandangnya Lay yang tergolek pasrah dibawahnya itu. Wajah yang memerah, napas yang terengah-engah, rambut coklatnya yang mulai berantakan, serta desahan dan rintihan yang meluncur mulus dari bibirnya membuat Sehun ingin secepatnya memakan Lay. Cowok kepala putih itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lay. Berbisik lirih disana, "kau menikmatinya, hyung? Ini baru permulaannya."

Sehun memulai kembali serangannya. Dibukanya ikat pinggang Lay kemudian menurunkan celana panjang itu. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan celana panjang itu Sehun tersenyum menyeringai. Punya Lay sudah berdiri dibawah sana. Sehun meremas celana _boxer_ yang menutupi milik Lay pelan. Detik berikutnya remasan itu menjadi kuat.

"Aah!" desah Lay. Digigitnya bibir bawah agar tidak mendesah lagi. Tapi gagal!

"Tidak usaha menahannya, hyung. Keluarkan saja. Hanya aku yang mendengarnya disini."

"Sehun… tolong hentikan… aku…" ucap Lay dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun mengacuhkan ucapan Lay itu. Dilepaskannya _boxer_ yang tersisa dari tubuh Lay. Milik Lay sudah memerah dibagian ujungnya. "Sepertinya disini bicara lain, ya, hyung." Sehun mengelus-elus kejantanan Lay yang telah yang memerah itu dengan ibu jarinya. Tampak keluar cairan bening dari lubang itu.

"Aargh!" erang Lay tertahan. Seringai kembali muncul diwajah Sehun. Di dekatkannya bibirnya untuk mengecup kepala kejantanan merasa seluruh tubuhnya tersengat listrik. Sengat liistrik yang menyenangkan. Sehun kemudian memasukkan milik Lay kedalam mulutnya yang hangat. Dikulumnya kejantanan itu sampai sesekali menghisap kuat.

Lay yang tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah, merintih dan mengerang. Kuluman itu akhirnya berhenti setelah Lay mengeluarkan hasratnya di mulut Sehun. Sehun menelan semuanya. Sehun menyorongkan tiga jarinya ke arah Lay. Memaksa Lay untuk mengulum ketiga jarinya. Setelah merasa ketiga jarinya cukup basah, Sehun menarik keluar ketiga jarinya. Membuat Lay mendesah kecewa –tanpa ia sadari-.

Lay masih terengah-engah. Belum sadar kalau permainan Sehun belum selesai. Masih berada di tengah permainan. Sehun menusuk satu jari telunjuknya yang sudah basah tadi ke dalam lubang rectum Lay dengan tiba-tiba. Kaget. Itulah yang dirasakan Lay. Lubang rektumnya dimasuki sesuatu yang panjang dan dingin. Sakit. Itulah reaksinya selanjutnya.

"Aaahh… _ittaaiii_…"

Jari kedua menyusul masuk. Kali ini Lay mengerang lebih kuat. "Aaaaakkkhhhh!"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan teriakan itu. Dan jari ketiganya menyusul kemudian. Begitu ditusukkannya ketiga jari itu ke tempat yang tepat. Erangan Lay berubah total. Sudut bibir Sehun pun terangkat. Bingo!

Ketiga jari itu ia lebarkan ke kiri dan kanan kemudian gerakan _zig-zag_ dari atas ke bawah. Di lakukannya itu agar miliknya bisa masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Begitu Sehun menarik keluar dari lubangnya, Lay berteriak. Mengerang protes. Dibukanya celana panjang yang di pakainya beserta _underwear_. Dan miliknya sudah berdiri menegang sempurna.

Kedua mata Lay masih terpenjam karena sensasi yang diberikan Sehun di lubang rektumnya tadi. Tidak dilihatnya milik Sehun sudah bersiap di depan lubangnya. Sehun melebarkan kedua kaki Lay agar bisa masuk lebih mudah nanti. Dimasukkannya perlahan kepalanya. Tapi hanya bisa kepalanya saja. Sisanya tidak bisa masuk karena lubang Lay yang sempit.

Wajahnya mendekat ke arah bibir Lay. Dibawanya lagi Lay ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Tapi kali ini ada maksud tertentu, hanya agar Lay merasa rilex. Ditekannya paksa miliknya menerobos masuk kedalam rectum sempit Lay ditengah-tengah ciumannya.

"Hmp! Hnggg!" teriakan Lay teredam oleh ciuman Sehun. Rasa sakit menjalar ditubuh bagian bawahnya. Setelah dirasa berhasil memasukkan sepenuhnya, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Ibu jari Sehun dengan cepat menghapus air mata Lay yang menggenangi pelupuk mata, belum mengalir turun.

Lay hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Merasa waktu yang diperlukan Lay beradaptasi dengan miliknya sudah lebih dari cukup, Sehun kemudian mulai menggerakkan miliknya perlahan. Perlahan-lahan. Kemudian bergerak semakin cepat. Dan sekarang rasa sakit yang dirasakan Lay berganti menjadi rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dia katakan. Hanya desahan, rintihan dan erangan nikmat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian kedua insan itu mencapai titik puncak mereka. Sehun ambruk disamping Lay setelah mencabut miliknya dari lubang Lay.

ww

Lay terbangun dari tidurnya. Diamatinya sekitarnya. Ah, dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Di sebelahnya Sehun tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Lay menggerakkan tangan satunya dan mengelus kepala Sehun pelan.

"ngh, hyung? Hyung, kau sudah bangun?"tanya Sehun yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap-erjap sesaat memfokuskan pandangan. Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Bertetes-tetes airmata berjatuhan dari mata Sehun. Lay yang melihatnya tertegun melihatnya. Tangannya spontan menghapus airmata yang mengalir itu.

"Sehun?"

"hyung, maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku, hyung. Kemarin aku, aku sudah..."

Sehun tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tepatnya tak sanggup. Lay yang mendengarnya langsung teringat kejadian kemarin. Lay tersenyum hangat ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun, dengarkan, kakak, oke. Kakak tidak apa-apa sungguh."

"tapi kemarin aku telah melukai, hyung, dan memaksa, hyung, melakukan itu.."

"Sehun, tenang, oke. Kakak benar-benar tak apa. Yah, kakak, hanya merasa lelah,"Lay berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Memang, Sehun sudah tak mengeluarkan airmata lagi tapi wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan rasa penyesalan.

"yah, lagipula aku tak keberatan melakukan itu denganmu,"ucap Lay yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Mendengar hal ini wajah penyesalan hlang tergantikan sebuah seringai.

"ne, hyung, kalau begitu kita lakukan lagi, ya?"goda Sehun.

"a-apaan sih! Aku tidak mau."

"ayolah, hyung, ya, ya?"kali ini Sehun telah berada di atas Lay. Sehun mendekatkan badannya ke arah Lay.

Bruk.

Sehun terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan posisi tidak elit. (author : Fufufu, itu namanya kualat sama kakak sendiri, Sehun. Yare, yare)

"kubilang tidak mau, dongsaengku tercinta. Jadi, biarkan, hyung, tercintamu ini bangun dan memasakkan sarapan kita berdua, oke,"ucap Lay dengan kedutan kesal di wajahnya dan segera keluar dari kamar.

"tunggu, hyung, akan kubantu,"teriak Sehun dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Segera berlari mengjar kakaknya.


End file.
